Elusive Memories
by Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Quando Ginny Weasley acorda ao lado de Draco Malfoy e nem deles se lembra da noite anterior, eles perseguem as suas memórias por Hogwarts. Rated T porque contém actividade sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Olá!**

**Esta é a segunda fic que irei traduzir. É um maior que a anterior "Time for Swim".**

**Como sempre quero dizer que dei o meu melhor a traduzi-la mas é sempre difícil traduzir porque não se pode traduzir palavra a palavra.**

**Eu mantive tudo aquilo que consegui e tentei passar a ideia o melhor que pode.**

**Esta história pertence totalmente à Kinsie (/u/2529908/Kinsie). NÃO É DA MINHA AUTORIA.**

**Eu apenas decidi traduzir porque achei uma boa história.**

**Kinsie.: Thanks again for lending me you wonderful talent!**

**Pronto, vou para de falar...**

**Ah! Eu digo "miúda" porque sei que a maioria dos leitores são brasileiros e porque "menina" me parecia muuuuito estranho! heheh!**

**Pronto, agora é que me calo! **

**Leiam sem moderações!**

* * *

><p>Ginny acordou lentamente. Estava a ter um sonho maravilhoso e não queria acordar. Finalmente, desistiu de voltar a dormir e começou a sentar-se. Porém, antes que conseguisse, um braço rodeou-a e Ginny viu-se a ser puxada até outra pessoa. Depois, fez a única coisa razoável em que podia pensar: entrou em pânico.<p>

O quarto estava escuro, tão escuro que ela não conseguia ver nada, nem mesmo a pessoa ao seu lado. Para não entrar em colapso cardíaco, forçou-se a acalmar-se e a pensar de forma razoável. Tinha de haver uma razão completamente lógica para o que se estava a passar. Parece que iria descobrir essa razão sem mais demoras pois a pessoa deitada ao seu lado estava a começar a acordar.

Ele inclinou-se e roçou os seus lábios nos dela porém foi imediatamente empurrado, quase caindo da cama. Ele abriu os olhos para observar a miúda que estava na cama. Mercúrio encontrou chocolate e de ambos saíram exclamações. Draco começou '_Damn!_' e Ginny usou a favorita do seu irmão '_Bloody hell!_'.

Ginny puxou os lençóis para ela depois de se aperceber que não estava a usar qualquer peça de roupa. No que toca a Draco, ele estava demasiado espantado para fazer mais do que se sentar e observar fixamente a Weasley, com quem ele, obviamente, foi para a cama.

Porém, ele não tinha qualquer ideia de ter ido para a cama com ela, ou de qualquer facto relacionado que a noite anterior para ser mais preciso. E, pela expressão chocada dela, ele poderia adivinhar que ela também não tinha.

"Antes de dizeres alguma coisa, eu gostava de deixar bem claro que não existe a mínima possibilidade que isto ter acontecido", Ginny olhou de relance o rapaz louro sentado ao seu lado. Ela não queria que este 'incidente' lhe causa-se problemas no futuro. Mesmo ela não tendo qualquer noção do que tinha ocorrido.

"O que é que não aconteceu? O facto de teres dormido comigo ou o de teres gostado de o fazer?", perguntou Draco, levantando uma sobrancelha e rindo do vermelho que se espalhava pela face da Weasley mais nova. Ele não podia deixar de reparar no quão bonita ela ficava quando estava zangada.

"Eu não dormiria contigo, nem em sonhos. Para além disso, tu não sabes o que aconteceu na noite passada.", Ginny reprimiu a vontade de mostrar a língua infantilmente. Ele ficara tão surpreso quanto ela quando descobriu quem ela era, por isso ele não poderia saber mais do que ela sabia acerca da noite passada.

"E o que é que te faz dizer isso?", perguntou Draco. Ele não estava pronto para lhe dar vantagem. Ele poderia dizer que ela tinha sido a primeira miúda a rejeitar um beijo seu e isso explicaria a sua surpresa. Independentemente do que ele lhe pudesse dizer, estava deveras curioso para saber como é que eles tinham acabado juntos na cama, era simplesmente um cenário muito pouco plausível.

"Não brinques comigo, Malfoy! Queres saber o que se passou tanto quanto eu, mas se vais ser um estupor vou-me embora. E mais, se dizes uma palavra acerca disto a alguém, o castelo inteiro saberá que tens um pénis do tamanho de uma minhoca.", ameaçou Ginny.

Draco estava quase a dizer que ela estava a fazer _bluff_ mas percebeu ao olhar para os seus olhos que ela falava a sério. Porra!

"OK, qual é a última coisa de que te lembras?", perguntou ele, tinham de começar por algum lado.

"Honestamente, lembro-me de entrar na festa na Sala das Necessidades **(N/T.: Sala Precisa, no Brasil) **e depois de um par de coisas confusas, mas é tudo. Tu?", respondeu Ginny, usualmente não bebia muito mas essa era a única explicação para o seu lapso de memória; a não ser que tivesse sido enfeitiçada mas duvidava disso.

"Lembro-me de ter dito à Pansy para encontrar outro alguém para perseguir nessa mesma festa, era perto do início da noite.", respondeu Draco. Aquela miúda **(N/T.: Esta-se a referir a Pansy, para quem não percebeu.) **era como um cão com um osso, sendo ele o osso.

"Então vamos!", Ginny quase se levantou da cama antes de lhe ocorrer que estava nua.

"Onde é que queres que a gente vá?", perguntou Draco. Pensava que estavam a tentar-se lembrar do que se tinha passado.

"À Sala das Necessidades, obviamente. Se formos aonde a festa se deu, lembrar-nos-emos do que se passou mais claramente.", explicou Ginny. A sério, era bastante simples.

"Oh claro...", disse Draco, sarcasticamente. Depois fingiu ser cavalheiro, "Depois de ti, eu insisto.". Ele reprimiu o riso quando ela o encarou.

"As minhas roupas estão acolá" ela mal conseguia ver o monte do outro lado do quarto que devia ter sido feito por ela atirar ao ar as roupas.

"Bem, eu estava só a ser hospitaleiro; não é culpa minha que as tuas roupas estejam fora de alcance. És tu que queres ir embora.", riu-se Draco mas Ginny somente o continuou a encarar. Ela era bastante atraente quando estava zangada mas ele rapidamente descobriu que a ruiva não apreciava o sentimento. Quando ele lhe disse o quão atraente parecia zangada, levou uma chapada mesmo na bochecha.

Depois de a deixar sofrer na indecisão, ficou aborrecido e levitou o monte de roupa até ela. Ele teria-o feito mais cedo mas ela deu-lhe uma chapada!

"Obrigada.", a resposta veio ligeiramente arrogante quando o monte lhe caiu no colo, "Espera, estas são tuas.".

"Não, as minhas estão no chão mesmo ao pé de mim e eu não tenho o hábito de deixar roupas espalhadas por todo o sítio.", argumentou ele.

"Isto nesta capa é ou não é o símbolo dos Slytherin? Eu nem trouxe uma capa para a festa ontem à noite, disso lembro-me eu!", respondeu Ginny, segurando alto a peça de roupa em questão.

"O que está a minha capa a fazer com as tuas roupas?", Draco exigiu saber.

"Sei lá eu, é a tua _bloody _capa!", respondeu Ginny, não era dever dela saber sobre as coisas dele.

Ginny tapou-se com o lençol da cabeça aos pés e vestiu-se. Levou-lhe algum tempo visto que ela tentava segurar o lençol e vestir-se ao mesmo tempo. Quando eventualmente emergiu do lençol encontrou um Draco já vestido.

"Agora, para a Sala das Necessidades?", confirmou ele, não querendo discutir tão cedo de manhã. Era mau que chegasse ter de resolver um _puzzle_ tão cedo mas discussão a mais destruir-lhe-ia o pequeno-almoço.

"Não, agora para a Torre dos Gryffindor para eu poder trocar de roupa. Tu tiveste direito a roupa lavada então eu também tenho.", corrigiu Ginny. Ela não queria passar o dia em roupa de festa amassada.

"Isso vai demorar muito.", Draco abriu uma gaveta e atirou-lhe umas calças de fato de treino e um _top _preto desportivo, "Vais ter de dobrar as pernas das calças mas essas são as coisas mais pequenas que tenho. Assim, não temos de ver o Potter e o seu clube de fãs. Não estou com humor para os amaldiçoar esta manhã, tive uma boa noite.", ele sorriu de lado e Ginny bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Oh, está bem, mas desta vez podes sair do quarto enquanto eu me visto?", Ginny concordou apenas porque não lhe tinha ocorrido que iria encontrar o Ron e o Harry no caminho para a torre com o Malfoy. Iria causar problemas demais e ela nunca descobriria o que tinha acontecido.

"Muda na casa de banho, é mesmo ali.", Draco indicou a porta e quando ela o olhou de forma interrogativa ele apenas encolheu os ombros e disse, "Sou Monitor.".

Ginny levou as roupas que ele lhe deu para a casa de banho e lavou-se antes de se vestir. Não havia escova à vista então ela fez um rabo de cavalo antes de pôr a varinha no bolso e sair da sala.

Depois de Draco comentar quanto tempo leva uma miúda a arranjar-se, partiram.

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui está! O primeiro capítulo!<strong>

**Deixem reviews! Tanto eu como a autora ficaremos agradecidas!**

**Beijos Hogwartizanos para todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Está aqui o segundo capítulo!**

**Relembrando: Esta fic não é da minha autoria, somente tenho o prazer de a traduzir.**

**Traduzi o melhor que consegui... Tenham em atenção que não pode ou posso traduzir palavra a palavra.**

**Porém tentei ser o mais fiel possível à original.**

**Autora: A adorável menina Kinsie (/u/2529908/)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Passando à frente da parede branca, Ginny pediu três vezes para a sala ser a da noite passada. Assim que a porta apareceu, ela marchou para dentro com Draco não muito atrás dela. Reconheceu a sala como sendo a da festa, mas parecia maior sem a multidão de estudantes. Era triste por um lado, esta sala estéril já não servia nenhum propósito.<p>

"Bem, cá estamos, lembraste de algo novo?", perguntou Draco. Ele olhou em volta para a sala familiar, esforçando-se para se lembrar de todos os detalhes possíveis.

"Espera, deixa-me recapitular.", Ginny levantou uma mão e sentou-se num dos bancos do bar, "Tudo começou com a Hermione a tentar vestir-me como se eu fosse uma boneca na Torre. Depois viemos para nos divertirmos com todos antes das férias de Inverno começarem. Lembro-me de entrar com ela.". Ginny pôs a cabeça entre as mãos, tentando juntar a tagarelice incoerente do seu cérebro em ressaca. Finalmente, as peças juntaram-se e ela conseguiu ver a festa à sua volta.

"_Mione, eu insisto em escolher a tua roupa para esta noite se tu escolheres a minha.", Ginny riu-se da expressão da amiga mais velha. Da ultima vez que vestiu Hermione para uma festa, Ron quase teve um ataque cardíaco."Podes então ajudar-me a escolher entre estes dois."_

_As opções eram um top de atar ao pescoço verde escuro ou uma camisa sem mangas carmesim segura por uma peça de cetim preto. Ela já estava quase decidida acerca da mini saia preta, só não estava certa quanto ao top._

"_Bem, se o Ron te vir com o vermelho vai-se passar e irás, provavelmente, ser acusada de te vestires como uma miúda promiscua outra vez.", avisou Hermione._

"_Pois. Mas se eu me vestir como o Ron pensa ser melhor, nunca terei oportunidade de o usar.", disse Ginny. Mas decidiu que Hermione tinha razão, não queria receber um Gritador estas férias._

_Ela e o Trio de Ouro ficariam no castelo a passar o Natal este ano, o que deixava Ginny muito contente. Ela adorava passar tempo com a família mas tinha trabalhos a fazer para a escola. O sexto ano estava a provar ser o mais difícil de todos. Seria mais fácil concentrar-se sem distracções._

"_OK, então é o top verde", disse Ginny, pendurando o outro no guarda-roupa._

_Eles escaparam-se para a Sala das Necessidades prontos a passar um bom bocado. Quando chegaram à porta, esta estava quase a desaparecer, depois do último grupo entrar, então eles tiveram de entrar rápido. A Sala estava cheia de estudantes de todas as Casas. Era conhecimento geral que os Slytherin sabiam dar uma festa logo, __mesmo que não sendo amigos das outras casas, __eram sempre convidados para todas as festas sem autorização ._

_Um grupo de jovens acenou para as duas miúdas se juntarem a eles. Lavender e Parvati elogiaram as suas roupas e Luna advertiu-as acerca do perigo de ficar debaixo do azevinho por causa dos nargles e outras criaturas que mais ninguém para além dela conhecia. Harry e Ron acabaram por se afastar e elas foram buscar bebidas às prateleiras flutuantes que se espalhavam pela sala toda._

_Ginny revistou a multidão à sua volta, notando as pessoas que festejavam juntas. Todos se estavam a dar bem. Ainda não tinha havido nenhum contratempo e todos estavam gratos por isso. Os da mesma casa, na sua maioria, davam-se somente entre eles mas um bom número de pessoas conversam agora com outras de casas diferentes. Até mesmo os Slytherin estavam-se a integrar com os outros colegas._

_Ver as pessoas era uma das coisas que ela gostava de fazer em festas como esta pois podia espreitar um pouco da vida das pessoas com quem ela normalmente não interagia. A segunda coisa que mais gostava de fazer nestas festas era dançar. Depois da sua segunda bebida, um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano convidou-a para dançar._

_Depois de dizer aos outros que já voltava, engoliu o resto da bebida e encaminhou-se para a pista de dança. O seu parceiro apresentou-se como Eric Young e depois dançaram. Ginny perdeu-se na música, na batida e no ritmo que a faziam mexer. Depois de algumas músicas, ela começou a ficar cansada e assim os dois foram buscar algo para comer._

_Os elfos tinham-se superado desta vez. Preparam um festim que tinha quase um aspecto demasiado bom para ser comido. Como os elfos adoravam fazer coisas para os estudantes ninguém se preocupava com eles contarem aos professores que estava a ocorrer uma festa ilegal. Os elfos e os alunos tinham um acordo desde sempre que nunca foi quebrado._

_Depois de recuperarem o fôlego, Ginny guiou o rapaz de volta à pista de dança porém, a meio caminho, alguém tocou no ombro de Eric._

"_Vou roubar-te esta aqui, Young.", com a sua voz arrastada veio Draco Malfoy. Tinha acabado de dizer a Pansy para o largar e agora precisava de algo que o divertisse. A pequena Weasley parecia o alvo perfeito! Apesar de não a conhecer muito bem, ela deixava-o ligeiramente embriagado._

"_E o que é que te faz pensar que eu vou deixar?", começou Ginny mas o seu parceiro de dança já se tinha afastado, "Oh, está bem!"_

"_Devias encontrar melhores pessoas para dançar contigo. Aquele nem dançar sabia!", disse Draco depois de j__á não se conseguir ver o __Ravenclaw._

"_Pois, muito obrigada por isso!", disse Ginny, sarcasticamente, "Acabei de o ensinar a dançar minimamente bem! Agora vou ter de treinar outro outra vez."_

"_De alguma forma acho que não terás problema nenhum em encontrar outro pobre coitado com quem brincar", respondeu ele, sorrindo._

"_Provavelmente tens razão mas ainda assim…", Ginny fez beicinho. O álcool estava, realmente, a começar a fazer efeito e a sua mente estava um pouco turva. Ela apercebeu-se disto depois de concordar com o Slytherin. Álcool a mais era a única coisa que o poderia explicar._

_Draco estava demasiado surpreso para conseguir responder prontamente então optou pelo silêncio. Nunca na vida teria sonhado que ela, alguma vez, pudesse concordar com ele. A musica estava quase a acabar mas ele não queria parar de dançar. Estava-se a divertir mais do que se divertiu durante toda esta noite. Ao avistar familiares tons de ruivo e moreno ao fundo da sala começou a conceber um plano. Quando a Weasley se preparou para sair da pista de dança, ele apelou ao seu lado mais escuro._

"_Queres divertir-te um bocado?", conspirou ele._

"_Se estás a tentar seduzir-me, estás a fazer um péssimo trabalho.", sussurrou de volta, com o riso a dançar nos seus olhos achocolatados. O louro, que nunca tinha reparado nos seus olhos antes, descobriu que eles eram um tanto intrigantes. Tinham uma profundidade e emanavam um calor desconhecidos para Draco._

_O louro levantou uma sobrancelha antes de responder, "Não, não te estou a tentar seduzir. Estava mais a pensar em me meter com o Santo Potter e os seus escudeiros."_

"_Vou assumir que quando te referes a «escudeiros» estás a falar do meu irmão. Ele é meu irmão, porque raio me iria querer meter com ele?"_

"_Porque será divertido!", respondeu de forma simples._

"_Bem, acho que o álcool me subiu à cabeça, mas suponho que será divertido. Que vamos fazer?", interrogou ela, pensando na conversa que teve com Hermione mais cedo nessa noite, realmente tinha dado demasiada importância ao que Ron pensava sobre o que ela fazia._

"_Deixa-me mostrar-te."_

_Ouvia-se um _slow_ então ele passou os braços à volta da cintura da pequena Weasley. Ele puxou-a ainda mais para si quando o campo de visão entre eles e os protectores da rapariga estava desimpedido. Quando Ron e Harry os notaram, Draco inclinou-se e pressionou os seus lábios nos dela, extraindo um som surpreso dela. Ele estava prestes a afastar-se quando ela lhe devolveu o beijo, ficou tão envolvido no beijo que nem sequer viu se o plano tinha dado certo._

_Onde o trio estava, Ron tinha acabado beber um golo da sua cerveja amanteigada quando avistou um raio de vermelho, o que o fez procurar pela sua irmã mais nova que dançava com Malfoy. A sua cara ficou de um vermelho carregado e cuspiu tudo o que tinha na boca quando viu o imbecil a beijá-la. Harry e Hermione também já se tinham apercebido do que se estava a passar visto que cada um agarrou um braço de Ron, mantendo-o no mesmo sítio. Hermione quase teve de agarrar Harry depois de Ron parecer mais controlado._

"_Vocês podem controlar-se por favor?", ordenou Hermione, pondo uma mão na anca, "Ginny já é crescidinha o suficiente para tomar as suas próprias decisões e, mesmo que não concordem com elas, irão aceitá-las ou então não vos ajudarei mais com os trabalhos durante o resto deste ano.". Esta ameaça pesava muito, principalmente porque os dois rapazes estavam quase chumbados a Poções e, sem a ajuda de Hermione, nunca conseguiriam passar._

"_Mas é o Malfoy! E ele está a beijar a minha irmã!", Ron não conseguiu evitar reclamar. Porém, a seu crédito, ainda não tinha saltado do banco para partir o pescoço ao Slytherin._

"_Sim, mas se ainda não repararam, Ginny não está a ser obrigada.", Hermione segurou o riso quando a cor de Ron passou a um verde suave e a de Harry a branco cal._

"_Já a podem deixar em paz?", perguntou ela, uma ultima vez. Ambos os rapazes deram-lhe um grunhido em acordo, apesar de relutante._

_De volta à pista de dança, Ginny descobriu que gostava bastante de beijar o Malfoy mesmo sendo ele um imbecil prepotente. Infelizmente, estava a ficar sem ar então tiveram de se separar. A ruiva virou-se para o bar, onde o seu irmão e Harry estavam sentados, a tempo de os ver a deitar fumo pelas ventas e Hermione ainda com as mãos na cintura. Toda a situação fez Ginny rir descontroladamente o que deixou Draco confuso. Mas ela, rapidamente, indicou-lhe a posição do trio e, desta vez, o louro juntou-se a ela. Braço a braço, encaminharam-se para o trio._

"_Olá Ronald, Harry.", Ginny cumprimentou-os cordialmente, "Estás a passar um bom bocado Hermione?". Ron afastou o olhar e Harry fez uma careta no entanto Hermione apenas sorriu e disse prontamente, "O melhor! Acabei de salvar uma vida."_

"_A sério? Será que o dono dessa vida tem cabelo louro e, geralmente, é um porco egocêntrico?", perguntou Ginny._

"_Hum… Sim. Julgo que sim.", respondeu a morena e ambas riram. Draco não podia deixar o assunto por ali, tinha de adicionar o ar da sua graça._

"_Eu não sou sempre um porco egocêntrico", contradisse ele, "posso até ser bastante cavalheiresco!"_

"_Sim, nós tivemos a oportunidade de ver isso… Quando enfiaste a tua língua pela garganta da minha irmã!", Ron não conseguia evitar, não conseguia mesmo._

"_Ronald!", ralhou Hermione, dando-lhe uma pancada na nuca._

"_Vou buscar outra bebida. Queres alguma coisa?", perguntou Draco a Ginny._

"_O mesmo que tu.", respondeu enquanto imaginava que esta era a forma que o louro usaria para provar que era um cavalheiro._

"_Tens a certeza?" _

_Ela rolou os olhos, _"_Se não tivesse, não o tinha dito!"._

"_Só queria ter a certeza que conseguias aguentar.", o Slytherin lançou-lhe um sorriso torto._

"_Eu consigo aguentar o meu álcool, e tu? Consegues?", ela levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa sendo surpreendida pelo sorriso verdadeiro que se formou na cara de Draco._

"_É claro que consigo.", assegurou e afastou-se em direcção ao outro lado do bar onde um Ravenclaw do sétimo ano fazia de _barman_._

"_Bem, vocês parecem estar a dar-se bem.", comentou Hermione. A morena riu-se quando Ron franziu a testa. Felizmente, ele não disse nada pois sabia que se o fizesse levaria outra pancada na cabeça._

"_Parece, não parece?", respondeu Ginny, ignorando Harry que fingia vomitar._

_Draco já estava a voltar com as duas bebidas. Eram de um verde brilhante e pareciam brilhar, eram muito impressionantes e bastante bonitas. Quando passou uma a Ginny disse, "Eu sugiro que te fiques só por essa visto que é a primeira vez que bebes uma destas."_

"_Obrigado pelo aviso. Saúde!", ela levantou a sua bebida até ele e fez tchim-tchim._

"_Saúde!", respondeu Draco antes de beberem._

_O líquido escorregou pela garganta dela, queimando e fazendo-a ficar um pouco tonta, mas o sabor era fenomenal. Ela não o conseguia descrever na sua totalidade; estava mais concentrada no que a fazia sentir, era como se ela estivesse a andar sobre as nuvens. Draco quase riu quando viu o sorriso surpreso que dançava na face da Gryffindor._

"_Suponho que tenhas gostado?", ele cedeu à tentação de rir quando ela deixou escapar um suave e tilintante riso em concordância._

_Depois de acabarem as bebidas voltaram à pista de dança, bebendo mais bebidas verdes ao longo da noite. Num curto período de tempo, ficaram bêbedos. Foi só com a ajuda de Hermione que conseguiram escapar do olhar super-protector do irmão de Ginny. Draco e Ginny decidiram jogar um pequeno jogo de Quidditch, eram quase uma da manhã, em Dezembro, enquanto estavam bêbedos._

Depois de Ginny acabar de recapitular os eventos da noite passada, ficou preocupada com a capacidade de Hermione tomar decisões racionais. O que raio possuiu a colega mais velha para a deixar ir embora para jogar Quidditch naquelas circunstancias? E, já que se está a falar disso, o que aconteceu no campo? Ela só se conseguia lembrar até terem saído da Sala das Necessidades...

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto... Está aqui mais um!<strong>

**acgsampaio****: Muito obrigado por tudo! Já te respondi por PM portanto não me vou alargar. Só queria agradecer-te mais uma vez por todo o apoio. A autora agradece a ti...**

**... e a todos os que lê****em.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews.**

**Obrigadooo!**


End file.
